The present disclosure relates to a cartridge drive apparatus, which can be reduced in size and enables a loading operation of a cartridge to be reliably performed.
In related art, there are widely used cartridge drive apparatuses each capable of recording and/or reproducing information using a recording medium (for example, optical disc) housed in a cartridge. In such an apparatus, a loading mechanism is provided. The cartridge is transported into a casing and the recording medium is mounted on a drive unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-108315 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).